The Pilot
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Pilot my way what could of happened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold fall morning Lorelai walk's into the diner holding a baby on her hip. A second later Rory walk's in behind her

''Rory here take your brother and I will go and get us some coffee.'' Lorelai tells her and slide's the diaper bag off her shoulder into a chair

''ok come here buddy.'' Rory says to the baby and takes him out of her mother's arms and kisses his head and sit's down with him at a table and takes off his hat and coat

Lorelai goes up to the counter

''Please, Luke. Please please please'' she says

''how many cups have you had this morning?'' he asks her

''none.'' she tells him

''plus...'' he says

''five, but your's is better.'' she tells him

''you have a problem.'' he tells her

''Yes, I do.'' she says

''Junkie.''

''Angel. You've got wings, baby.'' she tells him

Lorelai gives him another mug

Luke gives her a look

''what? It's not for me. It's for Rory, I swear. she tells him

''You're shamless.'' he says

''Look, Officer Krupke. She's right at that table right over there.'' she tells him and turn's to point at Rory at the table with the baby

''Mine.'' William says and reaches for an empty dirty used plate that has a fork and knife on it at the table

''no William yucky, bad, dirty.'' Rory tells him and takes it from him and pushes it away from him

Luke pour's it for her

''Thank you.'' she tells him and goes back over to the table to sit with Rory and the baby

''here.'' she says and pushes Rory's mug toward's her

''thanks.'' Rory says

''ok you can give me him back now.'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok.'' Rory says

''come here bud'' Lorelai says to him and hold's her arm;s out to him

''Mama'' he says and looks at her with his big blue eyes

''yea come here come to mommy.'' she tells him and takes him from Rory and put's him on her lap

''hey. It's freezing.'' Rory says

''Oh, what do you need?'' Lorelai asks her

''Lip gloss.'' Rory tells her

''Aha.'' Lorelai says and pull's a makeup bag out of her purse

''I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow.'' Lorelai tells her

''Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?'' Rory asks her

''Yes.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai pulls out another bag.

''It has no smell but it changes colors with your mood.'' Lorelai tells her

''God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup.'' Rory says

''I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD.'' Rory tells her

''Ooh, I have your CD.'' Lorelai tells her and pulls the CD out of her purse

''Thief.'' Rory says

''Sorry, just drink your coffee it will help you warm up.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory takes a sip of her coffee 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai goes into William's diaper bag and pull's out a toy for him and put's it on the table

''here buddy.'' she tells him and gives him the toy

Luke comes over to the table

''can I get you girl's anything?'' he asks them

''Pancakes.'' Rory tells him

''nope just lot's and lot's of coffee and keep it coming.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh and pancakes for the little guy with bacon on the side because he get's crabby when his bacon gets sticky.'' Lorelai tells him

''well you three are easy.'' he says and kisses her

''spread that around will you.'' Lorelai tells him

''will do.'' he says and walks away to get started on the pancakes

''I'm so glad the two of you are married.'' Rory tells her

''yea we are too thank's kid.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mine'' William says and reaches for Lorelai's hot coffee cup

''William No hot baby.'' she says in a kind of a loud tone and it kind of frighten's him and he start's to fuss

''shh oh baby I'm sorry.'' she says and give's him his bottle and lay's him in her arms and hold's him close

Wiliam help's Lorelai hold's his bottle and eat's in Lorelai's arms

Lorelai just looks down at him stroking his face

William watches her eyes

Rory just watches her with William and smiles and drinks her coffee 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minute's later Luke comes to the table to deliver thier plate's and Lorelai is rubbing William's back trying to get him to burp

William burp's loudly

''That's my boy William.'' Luke says to him

''Don't encourage him. He is going to have manner's Lucas.'' Lorelai tells him and glares at him

''hot plates.'' he says

''see, he called me hot plates he so likes me.'' she says to Rory and smiles

''ah geeze.'' he says and walks away

Rory smiles and starts cuttign up her pancakes

Lorelai does the same for William's and pour's a little syrup on the plate and let's him have some small pieces to dip in the syrup

''some.'' William says

''go ahead baby you can have some now.'' she tells him

William dips a piece of pancake in the syrup and sticks it in his mouth

''mmm'' he says

''is that good baby?'' she asks him

''mmm'' he says again

Lorelai just smiles

Rory smiles and eat's her breakfast

Lorelai hold's William while he eat's his and drink's her coffee and relaxes 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over at Stars Hollow high the school bell ring's

''well that's the bell I got to head to school.'' Rory says

''ok hun have a good day I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will love you too.'' she says and kisses her mom and William

''Bye Luke.'' she says as she head's out

''see ya later Rory.'' Luke says

Rory leaves the diner

''Ory go too.'' William says

''you want to go to school with Rory too baby?'' she asks him

William just nods

''you will go to school someday too baby. But not now you are way too young. But first you are going to come home with mommy and take a nap before we go to work and see Sookie.'' she tells him

''cookie?'' he question's her

Lorelai laughs ''no Sookie baby.'' she tells him and kisses his head and then get's his diaper wipes out of his diaper bag and wipes his sticky hand's and help's him get his hat and coat back on

Lorelai stands up and slings the diaper bag over her shoulder and put's William on her hip and bring's him over to the counter

''ok hun we're leaving. I need to get him home so he can take his morning nap before I take him to work with me. Say bye to daddy baby.'' she tells William

William just opens and closes his hand

''bye bud bye hun have a good day.'' he tells her and kisses her

''we will.'' she says and leaves the diner with William 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they get home Lorelai bring's William upstair's and takes off his coat and hat and lays him in the bed and takes off her hat and coat and lays down next to him and strokes his cheek so he will go to sleep and pretend's to go to sleep with him so he will go to sleep

''Mama'' he says

Lorelai opens her eyes ''yes baby shh'' she says and smiles and strokes his hand ''go to sleep baby.'' she tells him

William closes his eyes

Lorelai stays with him until he falls asleep then get's up and goes to take a shower and get's ready for work

After Lorelai is done getting showered and ready for work she goes over to the bed and gently and carefully pick's up the sleeping baby and bring's him downstairs and lays him on the couch and put's his hat and coat back on him and picks him back up and he starts to stir and wake up

''shh baby go back to sleep.'' she tells him and carefully puts him in the carriage and grabs the diaper bag and her puts her purse in it and leaves the house with him and lock's it up and walks over to the Inn with him pushing him in the carriage

At the Inn Loreli carefully picks up the carriage and carries it up the stair's and rolls it into the Inn and into her office and shut's/closes the door quitely and goes into the kitchen

''Hey Sweetie.'' Sookie says

''Hey.'' Lorelai says

''Is the baby here?'' Sookie asks her

''yea he is he is asleep in my office.'' Lorelai tells her

''good so Hi how are you?'' Sookie asks her

''Fine, I'm Good'' Lorelai tells her

''Good, that's good and how is Rory?'' Sookie asks her

''Rory is well fantastic!'' Lorelai tells her

''Good. That's good'' Sookie says

''yes, it is good'' Lorelai says 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''ok so what's going on here?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing much infact thing's are kind of slow'' Sookie tells her

''ok I'm going to go and wake the boy up'' she tells her

''ok'' Sookie says

Lorelai walks out of the kitchen and goes to her office and open's the door and the baby is just waking up

''Mama'' he says

''hey baby how'd you sleep you want to take your jacket and hat off?'' she asks him

William just nods

Lorelai takes him out of the carriage and kisses his cheek and takes off his jacket and hat and bring's him into the kitchen

''Cooke Cookie ma ma'' William says and practically jumps out of her arms

''Sookie baby Sookie'' Lorelai tells him

''hey cutie there's my favorite baby in the world'' Sookie says

''Cookie!'' William says again

''you want a cookie?'' she asks William

William's eye's light up and he nod's

''can I give him a cookie?'' she asks Lorelai

''yea go ahead it will keep him quite'' Lorelai tells him

Sookie gives him a cookie

William smiles and hold;s his cookie

''ma ma cookie'' he says and smiles

''yea I see that baby what do you say?'' she asks him

William just smiles and munches on his cookie

''thank you Sookie'' Lorelai says to her

''welcome'' she smiles 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that day whenRory comes home from school Lorelai is playing with William on the floor in the livingroom

''Hey mom hey baby'' she says and kisses his head and goes to drop her stuff off in her room

''Hi hun how was school?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory comes walking back into the livingroom

''it was good'' Rory tells her

''good that's good'' Lorelai says

''yea'' Rory says and smiles and sit's on the floor next to her brother

William cralws up on her lap

Rory kisses his head again and holds him on her lap

''you love you sister william don't you?'' she asks him

William smiles and cuddles against Rory

''are you hungry hunnie do you want a snack?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure ok'' Rory tells her

''ok what would you like to eat?'' she asks her

''I don't know'' Rory tells her

''me?'' William says too

''you hungry too just ate baby you we're eating cookie's all day'' Lorelai tells me

''he was?'' Rory asks her

''yea Sookie was feeding him cookie's'' she tells Rory

''okay come baby'' Rory says and picks him up and stands up and bring's him into the kitchen and get's some oreo's and milk and get's William some of his animal crackers and sit;s down him with on her lap at the kitchen table

''some'' William says

''yea you can have some here's your animal cracker's she hand;s him one

''some'' he says

''what you want some milk?'' she asks him

William nod's

''okay here ya go'' Rory says and takes the glass off the table and hold's it ad let's him dunk his animal cracker in it

Lorelai watches them together

''your a great big sister hun he really loves and looks up to you'' she tells her

''yea I know and thanks'' she says and smiles

''mmm'' William says

''is that good baby?'' Rory asks him

''mmmm'' he responds

Rory smiles and laughs and kisses his head 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

William pulls out an animal cracker that's shaped like a camel

''ma ma'' he says

''ma ma's a camel?'' Rory asks her

William nod's

''what's daddy?'' she asks him

William pulls out a tiger shaped cracker

''da da'' he says

''daddy's a tiger?'' she asks him

William nod's

''what am I what's sissy?'' she asks him and points to herself

William pull's out a monkey shaped animal cracker

''Ory'' he says

''oh yea I'm a monkey?'' she asks him

William smiles and nod's

''thank you baby you are just so darn cute'' she says and kisses his head and eat's her oreo's

Lorelai watches and smiles at how good Rory is with the William

''wow hunnie your going to make an awesome mom someday to a very lucky kid and my future grandbaby'' she tells Rory

''thanks mom'' Rory looks at her and says to her and smiles

''ok hun I'm gonna go up and shower'' she tells Rory

''ok Mom I'll watch him

''ok thanks hun'' she says

''no problem go'' Rory tells her

''ok I'm gone'' Lorelai says and leave's the kitchen

William doesn't notice and just talk's to Rory about his animal cracker's still sitting on her lap 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Rory finishes her cookies

''come on bud let's go into my room'' she tells him

''Cookies!'' he says

''yea you can bring your cookies here'' she says and hands his animal crackers to him and picks him up and stands up and takes him into her room and puts him down on the bed and pull's our her book's and get's started on her homework

''too?'' he asks her

you want to help me with'' my homework too?'' she asks him

William smiles and just nods

''ok here's a pencil and a notebook draw away'' she says to distract him while she does her homework

a few minute's later Lorelai comes to the door

''hey sweetie is he bothering you do you want me to take him?'' she asks Rory

''oh no he's fine hels drawing you a picture'' she tells her

''oh ok just let me know if he get's to much for you so I can take him'' she tells her

''I will'' Rory tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says and walks away and goes to sit in the livingroom and read's a magazine

''Ory ick?'' he questions her

''ick what buddy you don't like your picture because I think it's very pretty'' she tells him

''no ick'' he says again and points to her stereo

''oh music baby you want me to turn some music on?'' she asks him

William just nods

''ok I can do that for you that's easy enough'' she says and leans over and turns her stereo on

Willim goes back to his drawing

Rory get's back to her homework

William looks up ''Ick!'' he says and his eyes light up and he get's excited

''yea baby music'' se says and smiles '' I love you kid/baby/buddy'' she tells him and goes back to her homework

Lorelai just listen's to her kids from the livingroom and smiles 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back in Rory's room

''Ory down'' William says

''you want to get down baby are you done your picture?'' she asks him

William nod's

''ok'' Rory says and rip's out his picture out of her notebook

''do you want to go show mommy your picture?'' she asks him

''Ma ma?'' he asks her

''yea go show mommy yur picture'' she tells him and helps him off the bed and gives him his picture

She smiles as he walks out of her room

William bring;s his picture to Lorelai in the livingroom

''Ma ma'' he says and hand's her his picture

''aww thank you baby it's beautiful'' she tells him and help's him up on the couch to sit next to her

''whose that'' she points to a circle and a scribble and a few dots

''Ma ma'' he point's to her

''that's ma ma?'' she asks him and smiles

William nod's and smiles

''Ory dada'' he point's to the other two circles with dots inside them

''the other 2 are Rory and daddy?'' she asks him

William nods '' ma ma down'' he says

you want to get down baby?'' she asks him and helps him get down off the couch

Willaim find's his cars and trucks on the floor and plays with them

Lorelai smiles and goes back to reading her magazine 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke comes home thru the front door into the livingroom

''hey'' hey says

''oh hey babe what are you doing home?'' she asks him

''Told Caesar I needed to take a break the diner is unusually busy busy it's been packed all day'' he tells her

''really?'' she asks him

''yea'' he says

''da da'' William notices him

''hey buddy'' Luke says and picks him up and kisses his cheek

''is Rory home?'' he asks her

''yea she's in her room doing her homework'' she tells him

''oh ok'' he says and put's Willam down and walks to Rory's room ''hey kid'' hey says

Rory looks up ''oh hey dad!'' she says and smiles

''how was school?'' he asks her

''oh it was good'' she tells him

''good that's good ok I will let youg et back to your homework and studying'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and smiles

''ok'' he says and walks away back into the livingroom ''ok babe I gotta run a few errand's and then get back to the diner to I'm leaving now'' he tells her

''ok see you later wait kiss before you go'' she says to him

Luke kisses her ''bye William'' he says to William

''say bye-bye to daddy baby'' she tells William

Dylan just looks up and goes back to playing with his trucks on the floor

''well that was some good-bye son'' Luke says to him

''bye'' Lorelai says and smiles

Luke smiles and walks to the front door and walks out of the house 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A little while Lorelai is reading her magazine on the couch and the house is dead silent so she looks up fromher magazine and see's that William has knocked himself out on the floor so she smiles and gets up off the couch.

Lorelai goes to Rory's room and see's that she's that she is asleep with her head in a book so she gently slides the book out from under Rory's head and puts all her books and stuff on the floor and lays her back against her pillows and cover's with her with her kisses her cheek and walks out of her room and goes back into the livingroom.

Lorelai gently picks up William off the floor and he starts to stir and wake up

''ma ma'' he says tiredly

''shh baby go back to sleep'' she tells him and rubs his back and bring's him upstair's and lays him on her bed and lays with him and strokes his hand with her finger and watches him sleep for a while.

Lorelai ends up falling asleep with him for a while and wakes up later on to soemthing cooking so she carefully kisses William's head and goes downstair's rubbing her eyes and walks into the kitchen

''hey mom'' Rory says

''Hi sweetie what are you cooking?'' she asks Rory

''oh I was hungry so I put some chicken nuggets and french fries in the oven did you fall asleep?'' she asks her mom

''oh yea I must of when William finally fell asleep.'' she tells her

''so did you sleep good?'' she asks Rory

''oh yea I did I think I was really tired and needed it.'' Rory tells her

''yea I think you were too.'' Lorelai tells her 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Luke get's home

''Hello I'm home'' he says and shut's the front door

''In here hunnie'' Lorelai says from the kitchen

Luke walks into the kitchen.

''Hey'' Luke says

''Hey Rory'' Luke says

''Hi hun'' Lorelai

Luke bends over to kiss her.

''Hi Luke'' Rory says

''ok I'm going to go upstairs to change.'' Luke tells them

''ok just be quite because William is alseep on our bed.'' Lorelai tells him

''will do'' he says and leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to change

Upstairs Luke is in the middle of changing into a teeshirt and pajama pants when William starts to wake up.

''da da'' he says rubbing his eyes

''hey buddy shh ni night's go back to sleep.'' he tells William

''ma ma'' William says

''ma ma is downstairs come on you want to go and see ma ma?'' he asks William

William nods and hold's his arm's out to Luke.

Luke takes him and his blankey downstairs and carries him into the kitchen.

''ma ma'' William says and hold's his arm's out to her when he see's Lorelai.

''hey baby did you have a good nap?'' she asks him and takes him from Luke and kisses his head.

William lays his head down on Lorelai's shoulder on his blankey and closes his eyes.

Lorelai rub's his back.

''I think I'm going to go and sit in the livingroom with him'' she says and get's up and takes William into the livingroom so he can sleep and hold's him and continue's to rub his back and lays him down when he's fully asleep and goes back into the kitchen. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''ok well I think I'm going to go and hit up the book store before they close.'' Rory tells her mom

''ok you have/need some money hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I got some thank's.'' Rory tells her

''ok don't be too long/late hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''I won't ok I'm gone.'' she says and kisses her mom's cheek

''bye hon.'' Lorelai says

Rory leave's and the front door shut's.

''are you going to make William's 2nd bottle before he wake's up?'' Luke asks her

''yea I probably should huh he will probably be hungry once/when he wakes up and feed him before we goes down for the night.'' Lorelai tells him

William start's to wake up and get's fussy.

''ahh finally well that's the call of duty I have been summonsed to feed your son ok baby hangon mommy's coming.' Lorelai says and grab's his warmed bottle and goes into the livingroom and picks him up and comforts him and hold's him while he eat's.

Rory comes back a little while later.

''hey I'm home!'' Rory says

''shh quite in here hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''hey'' Rory says as she comes into the livingroom and kises her mom's cheek and William's head and sit's down next to her mom.

''shh he just fell asleep'' Lorelai tells her

''he fell asleep finally huh?'' Rory asks her

''yea'' Lorelai tells her

''so you get anything good at the bookstore?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''oh yeah I did.'' Rory tell's her 


End file.
